Bleach: Blazing Skies
by Myusa
Summary: The Shinigami believe the war with Aizen is now over, but they don't know getting captured was part of the plan. More is revealed about the mysteries within Hueco Mundo, and is Aizen really the ruler of Las Noches? Unlikely relationships spring between the Shinigami as they unite to defeat the forces of Hueco Mundo. M for future romance, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic cx and this is an AU story basecaptured the Fullbringer Arc. I will be introducing new characters and going completely seperate from the newer Quincy Arc. I might graduate towards in the future, but that would be definitely altered by the additions to Bleach. I will also try to stay within character as much as possible. **

The indomitable captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, was beyond boredom. He was aching for a fight, but there was no one who would want to do it. His squad members were all weak and afraid of him anyway, and no fellow captain would want to 'waste' their time fighting.

He sighed as he drank down another shot of sake, trying to resist the urge to fight.

Yachiru had gone out too, saying something about finding 'Reddy.' Ikkaku and Yumichika were his only company, and he could admit that it wasn't exactly enjoyable hanging out with them.

He stood up. "I'm goin' for a walk. Don't follow me."

Ikkaku merely grinned and Yumichika protested, "But Captain, you haven't done any of your paperwork-"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes as he walked away. He walked the quiet paths of the Seireitei, and couldn't stop thinking about fighting -

"Kennyyy!" Yachiru shouted out gleefully, hanging precariously off the shoulder of a tall red haired woman that Kenpachi thought looked awfully familiar.

Her long crimson hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and it's ends brushed her shoulders. Long bangs were swept towards the right side of her face, and her eyes were large and brown. They made her look slightly innocent and childish, but her womanish curves suggested otherwise. The Shihakushō she wore was sleeveless and rather formfitting.

"Hello, Captain Zaraki," the woman began, "I am Rensayi Abarai. I was just moved into your squad."

"Abarai, eh?" That explained why she looked familiar. "Whaddaya want?"

"I was recently transferred into your squad from the Kido Corps. I wanted to meet you." She tilted her head and smiled brazenly. "I also wanted a fight."

"Yeah Kenny! She's quite strong!" Yachiru exuded, swinging off of Rensayi's shoulders to skip to Kenny's side.

"Tch. You're just some Kido Corps lady. Real warriors don't use Kido." The lady was hallucinating if she thought he was gonna dance around casting spells.

Rensayi raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "I was actually transferred there by mistake. I suck at Kido."

"Hmmph," Kenny said noncommittally. "Eh, why the hell not. You better be strong though, because I won't be holding back."

Rensayi laughed lowly as she pulled out the Zanpakutou from the back of her sash. "Neither will I. I actually have something to ask of you though, if I win, which I will."

"Really? And what's that?" Kenpachi said sarcastically.

"Recommend me to become a captain." She looked at him seriously under her thick eyelashes as she spoke.

"Sure, whatever. Let's fight!" He unsheathed his sword and charged at her.

**Before I can add the pairings I have chosen, I must introduce the new characters which will take a few chapters. IchiHime, Renruki, and etc. I'm thinking about RangikuXShuhei, but not sure yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter :3 Ihave already written a lot of chapters, and I'm going to try and post all of them by tomorrow!**

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was doing paperwork in his squad building as he felt two spiritual pressures growing outside the Squad 13 barracks. He merely looked towards the direction, then went back to his work. The business of Kenpachi Zaraki didn't concern him, as he thought Zaraki was worthless and didn't deserve the captain's title, though the unknown reatsu he felt was slightly intriguing.

It had been only a month ago that he had recommended Renji to become captain of Squad 5. His ability was still a bit underdeveloped, but he felt Renji would continue to grow in his powers and hopefully his responsibility. And he also had wanted a lieutenant that would finish paperwork in a neat and according manner. Renji's writing skills were atrocious and he was always late on paperwork assignments.

His new replacement was commendable. The new lieutenant of Squad 6 was a soft spoken woman named Karina Kuran. She was classy and refined, and her handwriting was impeccable. White blonde hair fell to her sash, which was tied into a large bow at her back. Large white eyes shone in her even whiter skin. Everything about this woman was pale.

Her shunpo wasn't as sloppy as Abarai's, and she could actually perform some Kido spells (again, unlike Abarai). Shikai (and he suspected Bankai) had been achieved in her Zanpakutou Kamikaze. When released, the Zanpakutou became nine triangular blades that could detach from the hilt and fly around their target, using aerial attacks.

This woman had been the obvious choice for lieutenant. She was strong, capable, knowledgeable, and (thank God) quiet. He only disliked that she hung out with the lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto. The other squad members were sloppy brutish peasants. He shuddered at the thought.

The manor, even in its stately refinement, Byakuya could admit to himself that it wasn't as enjoyable without Rukia. His family members were as noble-mannered as himself, and it was refreshing to have someone a little rebellious around to loosen things up. Rukia had gone to the world of the living with Renji for a well deserved break and a mission involving all the modified hollows invading the World of the Living.

It was Renji's last 'holiday' before the real boredom of endless paperwork ensued. Captain's had triple the paperwork of lieutenants. He hoped Renji was prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenpachi lay on the ground panting. He maniacally laughed. "So you are strong, I thought you were bluffing!" He struggled to sit up, but was too exhausted and hurt from the battle.

"That was a pretty good fight. Want your eyepatch back?" The tattered eyepatch swung around her fingers.

"Nah, it's no good now. I'll just put on another one when I go back to my barrack." Kenpachi faced the azure sky on his back as he said that.

"Okay but-"

She was cut short by a unit of Squad 4 running towards her.

"Zaraki-taicho! We felt you fighting and lose your spiritual pressure so we are here to assist you and-"

"Shaddup, just get on with it." He rolled his eyes at the rambling weaklings.

"Do you want us to heal the woman?"

"Tch, why the hell do I care? She can speak for herself."

"Can you sit down please Ma'am?"

Kenpachi didn't expect what had just happened. As he had surmised, the sleeveless and backless shihakushō meant she was great at Hakudo, but her Zanpakutou skills were also lethal. Her "Kuroidenkihebi" had been designed in Shikai for Hakudo, which explained why she went down that path of power. The speed and overwhelming power of her slashing claws was what made the fight so exhilarating. He had no problem going to the Head Captain tomorrow to recommend her, she would make a great captain, and now he someone to fight everyday.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked in shock towards their captain's direction when they felt his reatsu go way down after fighting some time.

"Who the hell was he fighting?" Ikkaku scratched his shiny scalp in confusion. "That person was definitely captain level, but not a captain."

Yachiru leapt onto Ikkaku's back unexpectedly. "Kenny was fighting Reddy, Baldy! It was fun to watch."

"What does Reddy mean?" Yumichika asked nonchalantly as he checked his ebony hair in a handheld mirror.

"Reddy is the girl with red hair in our squad!" Yachiru chirped impatiently.

"Never heard of her. You should learn people's names, fukutaicho. You might actually be useful for something then." Ikkaku said slyly.

Yachiru chewed furiously on Ikkaku's head, drooling all over it.

"AARGH, get the hell off of me you crazy kid!"

Yumichika stood up and swooshed his shiny hair. "You two are so immature. I'm gonna check on our captain, and see how he's faring while you selfish brats fight."

"Hey, wait a second, you can't just say that and walk away from us! Who the hell do you think you are, you narcissistic-"

~The Next Day~

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki walked up into Head Captain Yamamoto's main building. The battle yesterday had piqued interest among the captains and he knew she wouldn't be denied such a high position.

The guards let him pass inside, and he walked up to the old man.

Yamamoto opened one eye. "Zaraki-taicho... What brings you here today? Your fight yesterday?"

"Word travels fast around here. I fought someone in my squad with impressive strength yesterday that I believe should be of... captain rank, if she meets the qualifications, which trust me she will." A slow grin grew on his face as he remembered the fight.

"Are you saying you want to recommend her for captaincy?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He curtly said.

Yamamoto knew that the lieutenants of squads 3 and 9 didn't deserve to carry the burdens of a captain's responsibility anymore, but he was also suspicious because of Captain Amagai's betrayal.

"Hmm, very well, we can arrange that for today. Bring her here, and we shall begin the captain's exam. I'll send out messages to Kuchiki-taicho, Komamura-taicho, and Kyouraku-taicho to come and observe."

"Yes, Head Captain."

Rensayi knelt on her knees before the Head Captain and Captains. The excitement was coursing through her body. She never thought that he would follow through, but she was grateful nonetheless. The chance for her to prove herself a worthy warrior and asset the squads thrilled her immensely.

Byakuya hardly believed his ears when a Hell Butterfly informed him of the recommendation. Kenpachi was insane, and who could trust him in such important matters? Moreover, he recommended an Abarai, which confused him profoundly. Renji was an abandoned child! Could this be his mother? The resemblance is quite blatant.

Komamura and Kyouraku were thinking a similar thing. Anyone who is as bloodthirsty as Kenpachi would be a reckless choice, as he got in enough trouble as it is.

"Stand. What is your name?"

"My name is Rensayi Abarai of Squad 11, Head Captain." She ran a hand through her tresses nervously.

"To become Captain, you must pass an examination oversaw by three captains and me, defeat a captain in battle, or gain approval from 8 out of 13 captains. Two out of these three must be met. You will finish the exam today, and prove your knowledge of Bankai to me."

"I understand, Head Captain." _This exam will be a breeze for me... hopefully. _

"Good. Follow us in now."

They walked through of series of rooms until they reached a wide, open blue room with wooden flooring. An upper balcony was in the northern end of the room, with the four chairs for the captains to watch from.

"A captain has strength, determination, and rigor that goes far beyond any other squad member. You must demonstrate knowledge and mastery of two or more of the four ways of fighting: zanjetsu, kido, hakuda, and shunpo." Yamamoto said. "Are you ready to begin?"

Rensayi smoothed the folds of her shihakushō. "Yes, I am sautaicho."

**Went for some suspense. Not sur. How examination will be performed, so I won't be putting that scene into so much detail. Please review!**


End file.
